


Supertemp

by Basmathgirl



Series: From July to AUgust [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming Bites, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Which is worse, having superpowers or being stalked? Donna decides to find out.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: From July to AUgust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: AUgust 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Supertemp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970938) by [Shivver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver). 



> **AUgust Prompts:** superheroes/superpowers AU, vampire AU, post-apocalypse AU  
>  **Hurt/Comfort Prompts:** bites, drugged  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t even own the August prompt table I used.  
>  **A/N:** also for the hc_bingo Round 11.  
>  **Inspired by:** [Shivver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver) and
> 
> [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c48164554efe929408b9a2a5561d6d1a/4207753070fd2265-b5/s400x600/c1a5ce6a4f7436225dba09b2b94fa17412226eb5.png)  
>   
> From this [Wonderwoman post](https://itswondermera.tumblr.com/post/190419983839/wondermera-confirmed-diana-and-mera-were-each)  
> 

The figure landed on the hard ground with a soft thunk, uttering a humph as they did so, and stood from their crouched position. They stood for some seconds taking in the scenery. The recent nuclear blast had certainly made navigating around the city of London more difficult for ordinary citizens.

“Looks like this was once Canary Wharf,” the figure said to themselves in a clearly feminine voice. 

There was sudden movement in the shadows, far inside a ruined building. Probably the set of eyes she had felt gazing upon her. It wasn’t the first time she had felt this particular vibe from this watcher but hopefully it would be the last.

“Oi! You!” she called out, and without thinking to second-guess the action, flew towards it. “I know you’re in there,” she yelled as she paced through the once glamorous entrance into the depths beyond. “You might as well show yourself or I’ll hunt you down.”

A chuckle was her answer from behind a pillar. Whoever it was, they were keeping to the dark, reluctant to be seen. 

“What’s so funny?” she demanded. “Frightened to face me, eh?”

“Frightened? No. Generally hunting? Yes,” a suave male voice spoke slowly, obviously moving, judging by the tone of the sound. 

So he _had_ been following her deliberately, she immediately reasoned. This needed dealing with.

It turned out he was moving nearer, because his face appeared in the shadows for him to declare, “Wanting to hunt me? You sound like my sort of girl.”

Smug git, she thought. “I’m not some girl. I’m a woman,” she countered, keen to put him in his place. “What’s the matter with you if people want to hunt you?”

“Why don’t you come closer and find out?” he suggested.

“I’m not falling for that one. Did you think I came up on the down train?” she fumed. 

“On the contrary,” he said, keeping to an even keel to his tone, “I think you flew here. Much like I did.”

Another person with superpowers! For a moment she was overwhelmed with the news. “You can fly? What else can you do?”

“Should we introduce ourselves before having this discussion?” he proposed. “I’m the Doctor. And you?”

“I’m Donna. Haven’t come up with one of those fancy titles yet, although I was known as Supertemp for a while,” she joked. 

He gradually moved through the shadows until he was quite close. “Hello Donna. Lovely to meet you.”

“What are you doing hiding over there? Come here,” she invited. “We can talk without shouting then.”

Immediately, he edged into the dim light, and she saw a tall, thin man. Everything about him was dark apart from his skin, which was extremely pale. However, he had tried to lift his complexion by wearing some manscara, guyliner and perhaps a smidge of lipstick. It wasn’t too bad an effect, she had to admit. 

“That’s better,” he schmoozed, and sniffed, taking in her aroma. It tingled across his palette creating a stir of interest. Mmm. A living, breathing person. “I haven’t seen anyone in ages, let alone someone as deliciously ginger as you.”

She wasn’t sure if the creepy vibe to his compliment was real or not. “Do you like it?” She flipped her long ginger hair as though she was featuring in a shampoo advert. “Not many do.”

“I like everything about you. There’s nothing like finally having a bit of company.”

Oh, he’s lonely, she realised. “It makes a nice change, doesn’t it? Not exactly teeming with people out there. So… you were saying. About your powers. What are you able to do?”

“Well, Donna,” he began to explain, partially circling her, “like you, I can fly.”

“You can? That’s terrific!” she exclaimed. “We could fly together.”

“I plan to. Are you able to cheat death?”

“Apparently,” she answered, sweeping her hands down her body. “All sorts of things have tried to kill me. It’s great, isn’t it? This having stuff bounce off you.”

“Brilliant,” he enthused, confirming it was the same for him. “Can you live without eating too?”

“Ah, sadly not,” she admitted, as he pressed up against her. The smell of him was exotic. Her senses told her to stay and enjoy this, to allow him this precious gift of close intimacy. “Wish I could. Might make me a lot thinner if I did.”

“Why would you want that? There’s nothing to change where you are concerned,” he cooed. “Nothing at all. You are enough as you are. We could go away together and be happy.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” she wondered, trying to pull away from him and failing, “what do you survive on, if you don’t eat?”

“The important question, finally,” he breathed with delight. “I drink.”

“Drink?” she gasped, coming out of her daze. “You live on whisky and the like?”

She was relieved when he denied this. “No, no, no. I don’t touch alcohol. Don’t need to.”

Feeling the heavy seductive pull of his gaze, she had to know one more thing. “Then what do you drink, because water wouldn’t be enough?”

His arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her lips within touching distance. “Blood. I drink blood. May I?”

Tilting her head, she murmured, “Oh… Go on then, Doctor. But be quick. I have to be back in Chiswick by 6 o’clock. I’ve got some zombies there that need sorting out.”

“I’ll help. Donna, it will be my pleasure.” Then he dipped his head for his first bite.


End file.
